The Pretences of a Pirate
by Tuuli
Summary: -JackWill slash- Jack wants Will, and tries to get rid of that desire. Fluff.


Title: The Pretences of a Pirate  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Jack wants Will...   
  
Disclaimer: Er... This didn't happen? No, that's the RPS disclaimer... *thinks* Oh yah, I don't own these characters. I make no money. These characters are property of Disney, or something. I just have fun. =)  
  
Author's notes: Uhh, Jack/Will silliness... So fluffy, so fluffy... might be tempted to write more of these. The movie is so... silly... that I don't see much angst there.  
  
Website: www.nic.fi/~teroma/windycorner/   
  
~~~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow felt unbelievable sexual desire towards Will Turner.   
  
Now, it wasn't a big surprise for him to lust after someone, but this time was somehow different from all the others. This time no whore was enough to get Will out of his head. When he came, no matter who the whore was or what he or she was doing, he gasped, muttered or outright screamed Will's name.   
  
So, Jack planned and plotted. There had to be a way for him to bed the young blacksmith, even with that 'lovely' miss Elizabeth around. Then maybe he would be able to forget about the gorgeous blacksmith and get on with his life.  
  
Naturally, the first thing the pirate thought of was alcohol. Rum. He'd get Will so drunk he forgot his own name and then seduce him.   
  
A few days after making up his mind, Jack found himself in the company of Will Turner. Again. It was rather pleasant, more so now that he actually had a goal. He didn't go easy on the rum he gave the younger man, who quickly started losing control over his actions.   
  
When Jack was sure the time was right, he leaned in and kissed the blacksmith. After the first moments of hesitance, Will responded to the kiss passionately.   
  
Then he pushed the pirate away.   
  
"No, no," he said faintly, staggering up. "We can't do this. Elizabeth..."  
  
Then Will stumbled away and Jack swore under his breath before deciding he would get himself a whore for the night.   
  
The very next day it became clear to Jack that at least Will didn't remember anything about the night before. Well, that was good. Not that he would've been embarrassed to look at Will in the eye, but the younger man might have had some sort of problems trying to keep his dear girlfriend from noticing.   
  
About a week later, Jack woke up with a headache. When he turned around, he found a very naked Will soundly asleep next to him.  
  
Huh.   
  
Not remembering anything about the night before and not knowing what to do, Jack got up and left the room. When a very disorientated Will emerged from the cabin a while later, the captain coolly pretended he'd just lent his bed to Will and had no idea he'd been in that bed, too. Soon it became very clear to him that even though he couldn't remember a single thing, Will could. The lad was blushing like a virgin and refused to look at Jack in the eye. Hastily, the younger man made some excuse about meeting his precious girlfriend and made himself disappear.   
  
Okay, so now Jack had had the blacksmith. He couldn't remember it - damn rum, made him forget important things - but he knew it had happened.  
  
So why did he still want him?  
  
Trying to escape his own feelings, he gave in to his impatient crew and they sailed away, but only after he had woken up yet again next to a naked Will Turner.   
  
Three months they sailed restlessly around. Little by little Jack's crew started shaking their heads and saying, "This is not going to work." So they sailed back and gave Jack a push, telling him they wouldn't be going anywhere until he had cleared his head enough to be able to call himself a good pirate again.   
  
Then came yet another morning when Jack woke up with Will's arms around him. He couldn't remember a single thing from the night before, but it was all right; he had already gotten used to it.   
  
He pondered on this for a while. Then he came to the conclusion it wasn't Will who needed to be drunk to sleep with Jack. It was Jack who needed to be drunk so that Will would sleep with him. Why? Jack wasn't sure. Probably Will told himself that if Jack was drunk enough, he wouldn't remember anything - the lad was right - and if Jack couldn't remember anything, Will could pretend it never happened.   
  
Jack tested his theory. It was a shame to waste good rum, but it was worth it. The later the hour got, the more of the precious rum Jack wasted, throwing it into the sea when Will wasn't looking.   
  
So, he pretended to be drunk. Swaying intentionally, Jack leaned in and kissed Will square on the lips. Will had been only drinking so much that his mouth tasted like rum - same as Jack.   
  
The younger man responded to the kiss very enthusiastically. Soon they were ripping at each other's clothes, mouths locked in a passionate lip-lock.   
  
For short moments Jack actually forgot he was supposed to be drunk. He desperately hoped Will wouldn't notice. And he didn't - or if he did, he didn't let it stop him. In a matter of minutes they were naked, pleasuring each other in Jack's sad excuse for a place to sleep.   
  
That night Jack learned a lot of things he already knew, but had forgotten many times. Things like how good Will was at giving head. He came in Will's mouth twice during that night. Or how unbelievably *tight* he was.   
  
Even in the middle of thrusting into the willing body beneath him, Jack thought that Will had to be quite inexperienced when it came to having sex with men. Or maybe he preferred to be the one doing the fucking, but for some reason, decided to be submissive under the captain's command. Being inexperienced didn't explain the lad's unbelievable talent at giving head, though. Or maybe it was just that - pure talent. Or maybe Jack himself had taught him!  
  
The night was luxurious, and in the morning, Jack remembered every delicious detail. Maybe *now* he would be able to get over the young blacksmith, who so adorably slept in his arms, looking so innocent and untouched. The lad was definitely too pretty for his own good. And that mouth, and what it was capable of doing! The sweet lips, the pretty eyes, the gorgeous body...  
  
...or maybe Jack would still feel sexual desire for him, after all... He peered mocking down at his cock that was getting hard.   
  
And so Jack and Will did this again, and again, and again. Will didn't talk so much about Elizabeth any more, and Jack didn't waste so much rum anymore. At some point, it became clear to both of them that they were having sex intentionally, but they never ever discussed any of it. They had sex at night, and they were friends again during the day.  
  
With this newfound "relationship" in his life, Jack started to feel a longing for the sea again. Now that he had Will, he wanted nothing more than to sail to the horizon.  
  
But sailing to the horizon would mean that he would need to leave Will behind.   
  
For Christ's sake, wasn't a pirate's life supposed to be uncomplicated?  
  
Anna Maria woke him from his dark thoughts. "Captain, Miss Swann is here to see you," she said harshly, leaning on a mast. And very true, Elizabeth was there, already on board.   
  
Jack eyed the young woman with mild interest - and a little bit of jealousy. "What can I do for yer, Elizabeth?" he asked nonchalantly.   
  
It was all that was needed. Elizabeth's cool shell broke and her eyes lit up with fury. "I gather you are leaving soon, Captain Sparrow - or am I mistaken?"   
  
Good question, M'lady.   
  
With a swaying step, Jack said, "Aye, we might."   
  
"Then take Will with you," Elizabeth said intensely. "He... I want him to leave. I am sure that he will be... content, sailing with The Black Pearl."   
  
Jack raised his eyebrows in a bemused, yet uncaring gesture. "Now why would I want him with me?"   
  
"He is a good man, and he will make a fine pirate. You can use a loyal man in your crew," Elizabeth said, eyes still blazing.   
  
Jack was tempted. Really, really tempted. No one had asked Will about it yet, but as Elizabeth had said, he was sure the blacksmith would feel comfortable sailing with him.   
  
"And may I ask why you are so keen on... letting go of him?" the Captain questioned as discreetly as possible.   
  
Elizabeth stood as straight as she could and pushed her chin out in a stubborn gesture. "He has been cheating on me," she said bravely. "He has fallen in love."   
  
Click, click, said Jack's brain and his heart fluttered a little. Will Turner has been cheating on precious Elizabeth. He has fallen in love. Wonder who that person is...  
  
"And you want him as far from the girl as possible," Jack stated nonchalantly, intentionally including the word 'girl' in the sentence. "You want revenge."   
  
Elizabeth didn't even flinch. "Yes, I do. I may be a lady, but I'm friends with pirates. I want to take revenge."   
  
"Did he... tell you who this girl is?" the Captain asked.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head faintly. "No. I demanded that he tell me, but he refused."   
  
The Captain really started to have a very strong feeling it wasn't a 'she' Will was so interested in.  
  
Jack paced slowly on the deck, counting back from twenty before answering, "Aye, Miss Swann, I will take him with me," sounding slightly reluctant.   
  
Perfect.   
  
Elizabeth gave Jack a curt nod as thanks before getting ready to leave. One last time she turned around. "Thank you, Captain. I hope never to see him again."   
  
And she left.   
  
Eyebrows in his hairline, Jack swayed on the deck. Well. He hadn't been expecting that one. Quite a girl.   
  
Will showed up long after sunset, but Jack was still waiting for him. Without too much conversation Jack showed Will where to put his things - Captain's quarters, that is - and they ended up having wild sex in Jack's bed.   
  
The Black Pearl left the harbor the very next day, towards new adventures. Towards days when the crew would have to take care of themselves because the Captain had locked himself in his cabin with his new pretty lover and refused to come out, no matter what.   
  
Not that the crew minded. They actually thought the Captain had become far too soft, anyway. They were fine without him. They just wished the Captain and the pretty lad would've been a bit more quiet - but every time someone complained about the noise, they ended up dead.   
  
Jack Sparrow was in love, but his blade was still sharp, it seemed.   
  
-the end- 


End file.
